Close Proximities
by Camomile Tea
Summary: She found out that Naruto wasn't quite familiar with the term 'personal space'. /NH, fluff./


.

.

**Close Proximities**

.

.

* * *

"Are you alright, Hinata?"

That was the umpteenth time—probably in her entire life—he had asked that question to her.

Her face was growing a shade darker of red by the second, and she couldn't help but simply stare at his radiant, stunning blue eyes, right in front of her own pale ones. She would like to think that this was truly an opportune moment, one that she should relish, but at the time she just _couldn't_. After all, her mind was solely focused on the gleams in his eyes; it couldn't seem to consider anything else. She had no choice, really.

_…Too close._

Sometimes, she wondered why it would almost always come to this circumstance when she was with him.

There was that time, for an instance, when he had just arrived at Konoha from his three years of training. She had heard that he was back (and felt delighted about it, even), yet she did not expect to see him soon after, so she hid behind walls, trying to settle the messy thumps of her heart. But he just had to find her and place his face right next to hers.

She had promptly fainted.

When she woke up, cheeks warm, she found his azure eyes were still in sight. He was saying something, but she couldn't really concentrate, although her ears caught the words of '_come with me!_' which echoed in her mind for a little while.

Then, everything was black for the second time that day.

There were numerous similar situations such as that, but no matter how many times it had happened, she was still not used to being so near to him, not even after he reciprocated her feelings and practically told everyone in the village that he was going out with her. He didn't seem to notice the cause of her unconsciousness, however, or the cause of her warm, crimson face and lightheadedness. He simply reckoned she was not feeling well—which wasn't entirely false, she thought.

After these countless series of circumstances, she came to learn that Uzumaki Naruto wasn't quite familiar with the term 'personal space'.

Today was no different.

She had been reading her new book about pressing flowers in the quiet training grounds before, suddenly, he appeared right next to her with his face standing only a few inches away; so close that she could feel his breath tickling her rosy cheeks and made her heart do leaps and bounds. Everything went still after that. Even his innocent question of only '_hey, what are you doing?_' earlier left unanswered.

Well, she thought, _this_ certainly wasn't new.

"Your face looks really red," Naruto remarked. "Do you have a fever?"

He placed a hand on her forehead, checking the temperature of her body. Hinata wondered for a while if he already knew by now—that it wasn't the fever or any other sickness that painted her skin with crimson colours. The thoughts disappear, however, when she found herself enchanted by the warmth of his palm. He was there, and that was all that she could think of.

The raspy voice of his light laugh blurred her short muse. He ruffled her hair playfully and normally, she would already faint.

"What's with the funny face?" he chuckled, and she realized that yes, she had been _staring_. Her blush immediately deepened. She parted her lips and tried to utter some kind of reply, but his face was still so near and it made her all the more flustered.

Naruto grinned. "You're so cute."

There was a loud _thump_ in her chest. Hinata wasn't sure if he was teasing or really complimenting her, but either way, his words managed to make her heart dance.

For quite a long while, then, Naruto gazed into her eyes. His wide grin faded to the small, endearing smile of his. It was probably her feeling, but it seemed just as if he was leaning closer, and closer, and _closer_…

Suddenly, he stole a kiss on the corner of her lips.

It was brief, nervous, and shy, but it warmed her whole soul just the same.

She slowly brought a hand to that spot he had touched. She could feel tingles and flutters all over her; from her lips, to her skin, then to her heart. Her breath paused as her eyes widened in pure surprise. It was the closest he had ever been, and she felt like she could _fly_.

Naruto grinned lovingly as he stared back at her pale eyes.

"Get well soon."

There were also pink tinges on his cheeks, she noticed.

And by that, he left—not without telling her that he had to help Tsunade-_baachan_ with some paperwork for a while and that he would still meet her at Ichiraku's later in the evening for their date. Hinata simply nodded, still mesmerized from their initial moment.

She couldn't help but _smile_.

Perhaps, Hinata thought, she could really start getting used to being in close proximity with him.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**:

Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading this little story. I hope you enjoyed it. :D

I noticed that there were lots of times in the manga/anime where Naruto comes close to Hinata and how Hinata always faints every time. I thought that makes the cute, comical moments of this pairing and I thought 'hey, this could be a fic' then voila, this story is born! Though, I apologize if the ending feels rushed. ;v;

I've been in love with this pairing for as long as I remember. I hope Kishimoto-san will show more development for them in the future. 3

Again, thanks for reading! Your thoughts are truly appreciated. (:


End file.
